


Lionel Messi vs. all of the odds

by Lenilein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Champions League, FC Barcelona, Gen, Obscure pairings, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenilein/pseuds/Lenilein
Summary: Leo gets left behind after a Champions League match. Again.





	Lionel Messi vs. all of the odds

He absolutely can’t believe it. His team must collectively share two brain cells for this to happen again. How in the world could they have left him behind for the 2nd time in one year? In moments like this he really wishes that his co-captains were a little more responsible, but there’s no point in pondering that now, he needs to figure out how to get home as fast as possible.  
Making his way through the tunnels of the Signal Iduna Park, he really hopes to find someone who can help him, maybe call a taxi or figure out some other way to get to the airport. He’s so caught up in his sour mood that just as he’s turning the corner, he’s colliding with someone very tall and solid.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t really pay attention to where I’m going.”

Leo’s already bad temper worsens when he practically has to crane his neck to look up at the guy who so rudely ran into him. Turns out he just got bulldozed by Dortmund’s keeper, Roman Bürki. And let’s just say he doesn’t particularly enjoy the sight of the one person who dared to come between him and his first Champions League goal of the season.

“Are you lost or something? I thought your team already left?” Bürki has the audacity to ask him. How kind of him to remind Leo of his current misfortune.

“Uhm, do you even understand me? I’m sure Paco is around here somewhere if you need someone to translate.” The keeper is still trying to talk to him and it’s getting more annoying by the second.

“I understand you just fine, thanks for the vote of confidence. Yes, the bus already left and yes, they forgot me. Again. Now if you’d be so kind as to get out of my way so I can go find someone who knows how to get to the plane in time, that’d be amazing.”

Leo has had enough of the babbling keeper and doesn’t wait for an answer before he shoulders past him in search of literally anywhere to go. To really get the message across that he doesn’t want to have anything to do with the other, he even pulls out his phone and starts to swipe at the display, even though Geri still hasn’t called him back.

“I could take you to the airport if you want” Bürki offers, unfortunately not getting his message and easily matching his pace with his longer legs.  
Leo gives up and looks at Bürki skeptically.  
“You really know how to get there in time before the plane leaves? Because I couldn’t really reach anyone on the bus and if they still haven’t noticed that I’m gone…”  
He’s not gonna lie, it stings a little to be forgotten. It’s not like he’s the center of attention at all times, but at least Luis or Geri could’ve noticed his absence by now.

“Well, it’ll definitely be quicker than calling a cab first and it’s not like we haven’t taken the bus to the airport from here a thousand times.”

If Bürki insists on driving him, who is Leo to refuse. So he replies with a short “Okay”, holds onto his backpack tighter (the fool might offer to carry it for him) and motions for the keeper to lead the way.  
They spend the walk to the garage in silence. It’s awkward, but Leo’s not really a fan of small talk and Bürki doesn’t seem to want to aggravate him further. Once they reach Bütki’s car and climb into the monstrous jeep, Leo leans back into the comfy seat and closes his eyes. He has absolutely ignored how exhausted he is. With the injury he hasn’t really played much recently and the game has taken everything out of him. He couldn’t exactly relax until now, being too upset about his team, the draw, the lack of chances, his repeated abandonment… but now that he has a minute to come down, the tiredness lies on him like a heavy blanket.

He's pretty sure that he would’ve fallen asleep immediately if not for Bürki’s ongoing chatter.

“So, what did you think of your first game here? I always thought that it’s pretty intimidating to play here. It’s completely different if you’re the home team. But you know that of course. I reckon it’s similar with the Camp Nou.”

Leo just makes vaguely confirmative noises since he really isn’t in the mood for chit chat. The drive is a lot shorter than he remembers, but that might be because he fell asleep in the middle of it. He only wakes up when Bürki opens the door on the passenger side and looks at him with a pitying expression on his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry to tell you, but the plane has already left. It looks like you need to spend the night.”  
Deep down, Leo must’ve known that this will happen, because he doesn’t feel anything but a deep sense of inevitability.

“Fine, but I don’t think I should stay at a hotel. Or the club. The press would probably go nuts with all the rumors that might cause.” Leo muses, hoping that Bürki hasn’t lost his helper syndrome all of a sudden.

“Well, I guess you could stay at my place until tomorrow and see if the club could send you a plane or whatever it is they do in a situation like this.” The goodhearted keeper relents while already making his way around the car to continue their odyssey.

The drive to Bürki’s place takes a little longer and it’s no surprise that Leo falls asleep again. This time he doesn’t even wake up to Bürki opening the door, oh no, it’s a lot more embarrassing than that. He needs to be shaken awake. Like a kid that fell asleep on a long car ride that’s too big to be carried inside.  
Leo’s still grumpy when he climbs back out of the jeep and almost trips over his own feet on the way up to the keeper’s flat. But his mood improves a little at the prospect of a warm bed. He had absolutely forgotten how cold it can get in Germany in early autumn.

Bürki is confidently leading the way through is apartment which Leo takes as his cue to follow him.

“So I don’t really have a guest bedroom, but my couch is super comfortable. I’ll just get you a blanket and pillows and stuff. Oh, and I have a spare toothbrush that you can use.”

He’s already left before Leo can answer, so he just sits down on the aforementioned comfortable couch and looks through his backpack for his toiletries, suddenly glad he took a long shower back at the stadium.  
Bürki is back with a fluffy looking blanket before Leo could get his stuff out, motioning for him to get up so that the host could prepare his bed for the night.

“Have you tried to call your teammates again? Maybe they’ve had time to look at their phones by now.” Bürki inquires, still trying for chit chat.

And for some reason, that’s the straw that gives Leo the last push. He’s exhausted, abandoned, unhappy about his performance and now he’s crying on a stranger’s couch in the middle of the night. He should really get a grip.  
Meanwhile Bürki is just staring at him with a deer in the headlights expression. He keeps standing in front of him for a minute before he gingerly sits next to him and pats his shoulder in a ‘there there’ kind of gesture.  
If Leo thought he was pathetic before, that’s nothing compared to the moment when he gives in and clutches to Bürki’s (maybe he should start thinking of him as Roman now) shoulders and buries his face in the other’s broad chest.

“I’m really sorry, this can’t be easy for you. And I really didn’t mean to pry or anything, I’m just really bad at smalltalk.”  
Leo just shrugs, not trusting his voice right now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo blinks awake slowly, bright sunlight shining in his face. He must’ve passed out from exhaustion last night. Once his sight has cleared up and his surroundings no longer look blurry, he notices that his head is lying on someone’s lap. That can only mean…  
He jumps up from the couch as soon as he’s figured himself out, grabbing his phone and dashing into the bathroom. Once he unlocks the device he finds 24 missed calls from Geri, along with several messages from his team mates as well as the coach. Before he can call his best friend back though, there’s a tentative knock on the locked door.

“Hey, are you alright? You’re not sick or anything? “ Bürki asks concernedly.  
There’s really nothing else to do but open the door and answer the man face to face if he wants to keep any part of his dignity.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. I was just gonna call back Geri and I didn’t wanna disturb you.”  
Wow, great going there Leo, lying to the man who basically rescued you last night.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I was up.” The taller man answers with a charming smile and Leo can’t help the blush that spreads all over his pale face.

“Well, that’s good then. I guess I should call him back now and figure out how to get home.”

“Yeah, I bet your team’s worried about their star player.”  
Leo knows that the other is just trying to ease the tension, but he can’t help the dark chuckle that escapes him. Where was his team’s concern last night when he could’ve used it?

“Thank you. For taking me with you last night. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you too much.” He tries to rectify the situation. He was pretty mean yesterday. Mocking him, taking his help for granted and then crying on him before falling asleep on his lap, effectively trapping the other on his couch.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, it’s fine. Really. I’ll leave you to it then.”  
The rest of the morning passes rather uneventfully. Leo calls Valverde instead of Geri, who promises to send a plane to get him, which leaves him loads of time to pack his backpack and say goodbye to his host.

Turns out Roman even makes some decent eggs and coffee, so they spend an hour sitting around the kitchen island in more or less comfortable silence.  
At eleven, there’s a knock coming from the front door, which Roman hastes to answer.  
Leo just stays in his place, not really eager to see anyone this morning. From his position in the kitchen he hears two people talking in a language he doesn’t understand, probably German.  
Before he’s really processed who exactly shows up in Roman Bürki’s flat before noon, someone strides into the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee.  
Then there’s multiple things happening at once: the person, who turns out to be Mario Götze, whirls back around, looking like he’s seen a ghost, Roman steps back into the kitchen all while insistently talking to the new comer and shooting Leo concerned looks.

“How? Why are you here? What are you doing in Roman’s kitchen?” Götze asks him, thankfully switching to English.

“I couldn’t get home last night, he offered to let me stay.” Leo answers, trying to stay cool. There’s no need to freak out now. This is just a minor annoyance.

“What… the hell? You know what, I’m just going to drive to the shoot now and tell everyone that you’re not feeling well, Roman. But you better show up later.” Götze leaves in a hurry, his coffee forgotten on the counter.  
“So, you had a press thing this morning?” Leo asks the keeper who’s looking a little dazed where he’s standing by the door.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Mario will cover for me and I can always show up later.” Roman assures him.  
“Well, if it’s alright, you could just take me to the airport now. It won’t be long until the jet arrives.” Leo offers, hoping not to inconvenience the other any further.  
“Sure, c’mon then.” Roman agrees, already on the way to the garage.  
As Leo gets in the car for the last time for the foreseeable future, he thinks that this might’ve been one of his crazier days in his life.

Hey everyone! I'm back ;) And I've brought you more obscure pairings, because why not, right? If you'd like to chat about said pairings, request something or read any of my other stuff, you can find my tumblr[ here](https://lenilovesbatman.tumblr.com/).  
  
PS: [Here's](https://www.express.co.uk/sport/football/1124192/Lionel-Messi-Barcelona-Liverpool-team-bus-Champions-League-football-news) the link to the article about Leo being left behind at Anfield.


End file.
